


come on, let’s get complicated

by zozo



Series: Here Comes the First Day [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Laughter During Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: “You think… Catra and Adora are planning to seduce you?”Glimmer nods.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Here Comes the First Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755943
Comments: 199
Kudos: 730
Collections: the corners of today





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the top of the roller coaster. Thank you for your patience and all your many kind comments so far.

Bow is working on a new design for archery-based fireworks when Glimmer gingerly enters his workshop. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” she asks from the door.

“Nah,” he says with a smile, “just tinkering. Come on in.” He stands up to give her a hug and a kiss, which she accepts gleefully. There’s still a frisson of novelty every time they touch, and they both find it intoxicating.

“What’s on your mind?” Bow asks as he settles back down into his chair, smiling up at her standing over him. He likes it when Glimmer seems taller than him, she discovered recently. They’ve been doing a lot of kissing on staircases since then.

Glimmer winces a little. “So you know that girls’ night that Catra and Adora and I are having tonight?”

“Sure. You mentioned it yesterday.”

“Right. Well… I don’t know, I bumped into them today and…” Her mouth twists a little. “I think they might be planning a, uh, an encore? Of the other night. From the—at the party? But just the three of us. Tonight.”

Bow’s eyebrows skyrocket. “You think… Catra and Adora are planning to seduce you?”

Glimmer nods.

“Okayyy,” Bow continues. “Let’s circle back to _why_ you think so and just say they are for a minute. How would you feel about that?”

“What?! No, Bow! How do _I_ feel about it? How do _you_ feel about it! You’re—I’m your—” She looks miserable. “I’m yours, aren’t I?”

He clasps her hands tightly. “Glimmer. I’m yours, and you’re mine. It’s you and me all the way, just like it always has been. But—you’re not ‘mine’ because I’m the only person you’re ever, you know, intimate with.” He reaches up to caress her cheek. “That’s part of our relationship too, a part I’m a big fan of—” He winks and she thwacks his arm affectionately. “—but we’re so much more than that, too.”

“So, wow, okay, wait,” Glimmer sounds like she’s trying not to melt into a lovestruck puddle. “You’re saying if I did hook up with Adora and Catra…”

Bow shrugs. “I guess I just feel like… that’s more about your relationship with them than it is about me. When it comes to the two of us, I know where we stand. Just like I always have. Does that make sense?”

Glimmer nods again slowly. “I… I think so. Oh, Bow. I love you so much.”

He grins up at her. “I love _you_ so much. Do you want to talk about how you feel about this… potential seduction situation?”

She closes her eyes and sighs, then opens them again. “I gotta be honest with you. It’s hard to even wrap my head around.”

“I bet,” he chuckles kindly. “Do you want to talk about why you think they’re planning it?”

“I… yeah. Yeah, okay.” She shifts her weight a little. “So I went for a run with Catra this morning, and she was acting totally normal until we got back and started talking about tonight, and then… I don’t know. She got _really_ flirty for a minute.”

“Well, it’s Catra,” says Bow. “She flirts with you constantly.”

Glimmer flushes pink. “Wh—” She looks left, then right, then down at her feet. “I—I guess. This felt different, though. Usually she’s teasing me—or Adora—or both of us—so she can, like, laugh at our reaction. But I, um, I definitely reacted, and she definitely didn’t laugh this time. She got all flustered too and left in a hurry.”

Bow hums thoughtfully.

“Then I saw Adora a little later and she seemed _super_ nervous. But like… happy nervous? Like a little kid the night before Solstice. And then we hugged and said ‘see you tonight’ and… gods, Bow, I don’t know, maybe I’m reading too much into it, but Adora doesn’t usually hug me like _that_. Not if we’re just saying hello and goodbye. Her—” Glimmer’s blush deepens. “Her hips were like… _right_ up against me. And she, uh… kissed my neck? Right here?” She lifts up her hair and touches a spot just under her ear.

Bow’s eyebrows go up to about 75%. “Okay, well, you could have led with ‘Adora kissed my neck.’ That one’s pretty convincing. She’s never done that before, right?”

“No! No way.”

“Hmm,” says Bow. He thinks for a few seconds. “You know, you might be onto something.”

Glimmer makes an exasperated noise, as though part of her had been hoping Bow would say, “It’s obviously all in your head, you complete bisexual disaster.”

Bow takes her right hand in both of his and gently kisses the back of her knuckles. “You can say no. If they do ask and you don’t want to.”

“I know. And I know they’d be okay with that. But I don’t think—I mean, I do think—I think I do? Want to. If that’s what’s really going on here and I’m not just being… horny and delusional.” Bow nods sympathetically.

“I had a lot of fun the other night,” Glimmer continues, not without hesitation. “Messing around with Catra and getting Adora all… you know.” Bow laughs fondly at the memory; it had been fun to watch, too. “And I did have that tiny little crush on Adora back in the day, and…” She pauses. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I always kind of thought Catra was really hot,” she whispers, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. She feels another tender kiss on her hands and opens her eyes. Bow is grinning at her like she hung every single one of Etheria’s moons.

“Really! You don’t say,” he quips.

Glimmer’s jaw drops. “You _knew_?!”

He raises his hands in mock defence. “I’m just saying, even Adora never cast Catra as a sexy femme fatale in our battle simulations.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Glimmer says, and climbs fully into Bow’s lap, straddling him on the chair. He doesn’t quite manage to conceal a happy gasp. “Remember I told you Catra and I had a little chat the other night?” she says, lips mere inches from his.

Speechless, Bow can only nod.

“Remember what I was doing _earlier_ that night?”

His eyes slowly widen, and he nods again. Glimmer leans in even closer.

“Well. Catra figured out what was going on pretty much right away. Know how?” As Bow shakes his head, entranced, Glimmer swoops around and puts her mouth right against the shell of his ear. “She said she could _smell you_ on me,” she breathes, and bites his earlobe hard. Bow groans and arches up into her.

“So I’ve decided what I’m going to do,” Glimmer says at a normal volume, pulling away slightly with a wicked grin.

“O-oh?” Bow replies, voice cracking a little.

“I’m gonna go to this ‘girls’ night.’ If Catra and Adora want to fool around, we’ll fool around. And then I’ll come home and tell you all about it.” A small moan of approval escapes him. “But first…”

Glimmer places her small, warm hand over his heart, then slowly slides it down over the muscles of his chest, over his abs, over his belt. Then lower, until he sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth.

Almost everything with Glimmer feels both old and new in the best way possible. The romantic (and, ah, sexual) aspect of their relationship hadn’t replaced anything; it was a beautiful addition to what they’d been building their whole lives. Even if they’d never kissed before, even if they’d never really considered kissing each other until recently, everything “new” felt in some way familiar, and fit just right.

But the tone of Glimmer’s voice as she takes hold of him… he’s never heard anything like it from her. That’s definitely new.

“I’m going to end up smelling like you again,” Glimmer all but growls, and the feeling that washes over him, body and soul, is indescribable. “Guess we’re going to have to take a shower later.”

* * *

“We’ve got about 15 minutes until Glimmer gets here,” says Adora. “Do you think everything’s ready?”

Catra looks around their room. “Close enough. We’ve got popcorn for watching RuneFlix, blankets for cuddling, that sparkly crap you two like to drink, something that actually tastes good for me…” She turns her gaze back to Adora, whose “casual” smile is almost, but not quite, convincing.

“Nervous?” Catra asks, squeezing Adora’s arm.

“I mean… yeah, aren’t you?” Adora says. “I’m not expecting a catastrophe, but… the stakes feel really high. And I hate not knowing what’s going to happen.” She frowns and shifts her weight from foot to foot.

 _Okay_ , Catra thinks. _I can do this. I helped Glimmer the other night, didn’t I?_ She grabs Adora and pulls her into a hug.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” she says, as much to herself as Adora. “Sparkles is going to come over and hang out with us. If things get… you know, ‘interesting’ again, we’ll put the brakes on and talk it through first. And if they don’t, we have a nice chill night with our friend.”

This seems to soothe Adora, at least a little bit, and she relaxes into Catra’s arms. “You’re right,” she says with a sigh.

Catra lets out a satisfied _mrrrr_. “Say that again.”

“Hmph. No.”

When they pull apart, Adora has a different kind of thoughtful look on her face. “Do you think Glimmer knows? What we’re… thinking might happen tonight?”

Catra tries to drag the blood back into her cheeks by sheer force of will, but feels her face heat up as she fails. “I, uh. We went for a run this morning and I might have… made a joke about us getting all sweaty together.”

Adora snorts. “You make jokes like that all the time.”

“Yeah, but it _really_ got to her today. And seeing it get to her really got to me, and there was definitely… a Moment.”

“Hmm.” Adora suddenly remembers something. “Um. I might have had… a little Moment with her too. After that supply lines meeting?”

“The one me and Perfuma skipped,” Catra says.

Adora nods. “I wish I had too. It was _so_ boring. But anyway, afterwards I went to just give Glimmer a hug and say see you later, and… I might have overdone it. A little.”

Catra’s heart quickens. “How exactly did you ‘overdo’ it?”

“I hugged her and she just—she felt so _good_ , so soft and—and I started thinking about… you know…” She blushes and ducks her head. It’s way too cute, in Catra’s opinion. “Everything, I guess. You and her, me and her… you and me and her,” she finishes tentatively, and Catra smiles.

“And my face was all squished into her neck and I wasn’t even planning to but I kind of… gave her a little kiss.”

“A little kiss,” repeats Catra. “On the neck.”

“Y-yeah.”

It’s Catra’s turn to snort with laughter. “Okay, hurry up then. We need to make a banner before she gets here that says ‘WELCOME TO THE THREESOME,’ since that’s the direction you seem to want to go with this.”

“Catra!” Adora, cheeks and ears now at maximum redness, gives her girlfriend a playful—but forceful—shove. “You’re the one who got to really make out with her. I’m playing catch-up here.”

“Oh, very interesting,” Catra purrs as she watches Adora’s pupils dilate. “Is that what you want to do tonight? ‘Catch up’?” In a flash she’s right next to Adora, lips to her left ear. “I _did_ get to make out with her. I remember. You watched.” The tiny whimper that escapes the back of Adora’s throat might be the best thing Catra’s ever heard. “Is it my turn to watch now?” she asks, knowing Adora’s much too flustered to actually answer. “My turn to watch you put your mouth all over—”

“ _Catra,_ ” Adora rasps her name, breathing heavily as she gently pushes her girlfriend away. “You gotta stop. She’s going to be here any minute.” Adora tucks a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear, a shy habit Catra’s seen all her life, and takes a shaky, centring breath. “You’re not wrong, though,” she mumbles quickly, and Catra grins with all her teeth.

This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Right on time, there’s the faint sound of teleporting from the hallway and a knock on their door. When it had just been Adora’s room, Glimmer would have walked (or even teleported) right in—Adora never minded, personal space wasn’t really a thing in the Horde either—but now that Catra’s living with Adora, there’s an unspoken understanding about announcing herself first.

Catra shoves Adora towards the door when she hears the knock. Adora rolls her eyes over her shoulder, but goes to open it anyway.

“Hey, Glimmer,” she says, trying for a normal smile. “Come on in.” Adora’s stomach is so full of butterflies it’s taking an effort worthy of She-Ra herself to keep her voice steady. She stands aside to let Glimmer pass and closes the door behind her.

“Hey, Sparkles. Welcome to the—girls’ night.” Thank all the gods Glimmer is looking at Catra when Catra says that, because Adora’s heart almost stops. She really thought Catra was going to say “threesome” for a second.

“Hey yourselves,” says Glimmer. “How’s it going?”

Adora looks over at Catra. Honesty’s important and everything, but maybe they should at least sit down first?

Catra seems to agree. “Great,” she answers, her casual drawl far more convincing than anything Adora could have produced. “I hear I missed one boring-ass meeting this afternoon.”

Glimmer groans in agreement. “Too bad the _queen_ doesn’t get to skip meetings. I know supply lines are important, especially now that we don’t have to worry about defending them against the Horde and can really start to expand, but ugh. I could barely stay awake.”

Then she looks over her shoulder and smiles. “At least I had poor Adora.” Glimmer licks her lips just slightly, and Adora remembers their encounter after the meeting, the unbelievably soft skin of Glimmer’s neck under her impulsive kiss.

 _Is she teasing me?_ Adora suddenly wonders. _Is she teasing us? Is this…_

Catra yanks her eyes back from where she’s been staring at Glimmer’s mouth. “Drinks!” she says much too loudly, “I’ll get us some. I got that horrible bubbly stuff you like, Sparkles.” Nervously flicking her eyes toward the bottles chilling in a bucket on the sideboard, Catra misses Glimmer’s satisfied smirk.

“It’s not horrible,” Glimmer laughs, “but that’s sweet of you to remember, Catra. I’d love some.”

“Well, you know!” Catra says, her voice oddly high-pitched as she heads towards the bucket, enameled in shades of purple and enchanted with a simple cooling spell. “You’re our guest!”

Adora nudges Glimmer. “Don’t mind Catra,” she says quietly. “This… domestic stuff is new for her. We haven’t really had a guest together before. She’s trying extra hard.”

“Awww,” says Glimmer as softly as she can. “I can tell.”

Catra comes back with two pink beverage bottles, which she hands to Glimmer and Adora, and a green one for herself. She takes a satisfied sip and shakes her head at their choice of refreshment. “I seriously don’t understand how you can enjoy that.”

“It’s delicious!” Adora says at the same time Glimmer protests, “It’s my favourite!” They look at each other and laugh, but Catra’s the only one who sees them both turn away with a blush. Her heart skips a beat and for one terrifying split-second she thinks she’s forgotten the thread of the conversation, but then she picks it back up again.

“The bubbles hurt my tongue,” Catra scoffs.

“Well,” says Glimmer, the picture of innocence. “We definitely don’t want _that_.”

Some of the bubbles in question nearly go up Adora’s nose.

They sit down together on the squashy purple couch, Catra somehow finding herself between Adora and Glimmer. _Keep it together,_ Catra thinks. _Look at all the terrifying shit you’ve done in the past few weeks. You can manage to kiss a couple of girls without falling apart._

Glimmer snuggles up against her side and objectively it’s not any different from the way she’s been with Catra since—since she came back, full of friendly affection and more than happy to show it. She’s warm and cuddly and smells fresh and clean, and Catra wants her so badly it almost feels like a stomachache. She fumbles for Adora’s hand on her opposite side, grasping it tightly for moral support. Adora squeezes back.

“We could, uh,” Adora starts, and maybe she’s not coming to Catra’s rescue, exactly, but it’s close enough. “We could watch something on RuneFlix, or…?”

Catra feels Glimmer’s thoughtful hum vibrate through her own ribcage. “That sounds like fun,” says the princess, and Catra isn’t sure where she was supposed to hear the emphasis in that sentence. “I mean, if that’s what you guys want to do.” Glimmer shrugs, and Catra feels the swell of Glimmer’s breast press into her arm—accidentally? The few square inches of sensation fill her entire awareness.

“I’m up for anything tonight,” Glimmer finishes with a neutral-sounding little giggle.

 _She’s fucking around with us,_ Catra realizes with a mixture of horror and pride. _She knows._ She glances to her other side and meets Adora’s gaze. There are bright spots of colour high on Adora’s cheeks; her pupils are blown wide and Catra sees her nervously chew her lip.

Glimmer snuggles even closer to Catra, and with that shift in position Catra can suddenly feel Glimmer’s pulse. It’s racing. Just like Catra’s. Just, Catra knows without even having to check, like Adora’s.

On one hand, this anticipation is like nothing Catra’s ever felt before, like she’s suspended over the edge of a mile-high waterfall, like she’s a steel cable pulled beyond its maximum tension, creaking dangerously.

On the other hand, time spent pretending they’re not going to do this, when they’re _clearly_ going to do this, is time they’re not spending… well. Doing it.

Okay, Catra decides. Enough is enough.

She’s still holding Adora’s hand. She gives it three quick squeezes, Adora gives three back, and then Catra puts her other hand very deliberately on Glimmer’s upper thigh.

“I… might have a better idea,” Catra says.

* * *

Glimmer knows she was right about her friends’ intentions the second she walks into their room. Adora’s eyes are too bright and her smile is genuine, but also twitchy and erratic; Catra’s voice switches randomly between a casual mumble and a tense shout. _They’re nervous,_ she thinks, _The good kind of nervous. But like really nervous._ It’s a little surprising, and a lot endearing, and Glimmer’s heart overflows with more love than she thought could fit in her whole body.

It had occurred to Glimmer just as she’d left her room that she’s already had sex twice today—once in Bow’s workshop, and again with him in the shower—and a month ago, that scenario alone would have been more than she could have imagined. Now she’s about to do _this_ on the very same day. She wonders happily what’s happened to her life.

Glimmer decides she’s going to tease them. Just a little. It makes her tingle to invoke the memory of Adora’s lips against her neck from earlier, but it makes Adora nearly trip over her own feet. Catra’s ten-thousandth complaint about carbonated beverages sets Glimmer up for an innuendo so perfect she almost can’t believe it. And when they sit down together on the couch, Glimmer wastes no time invading Catra’s personal space.

She’s just thinking she doesn’t have the patience to keep this up much longer when she feels Catra touch her leg. Not a quick, casual prod to get her attention—Catra’s whole hand is flat against her and stays there, in the ambiguous zone between “thigh” and “inner thigh.”

“I might have a better idea,” Catra says, and Glimmer’s stomach does a complete somersault. _If she suggests a board game right now, I’m going to throw her out the fucking window._ But then Catra moves her hand a short but meaningful inch higher, into undisputable “inner thigh” territory, and Glimmer can’t help but suck in a quick breath. Catra laughs—not unkindly—and then Adora laughs, and the tension in the room transmutes to something entirely different.

“By the godsdamned _moons_ ,” Glimmer says, “you’d better mean what I think you mean.” Feeling reckless and bold, she takes hold of Catra’s hand and moves it another tiny increment up and in.

Adora sighs so hard with relief Glimmer thinks she might flop right off the couch, and turns so she’s facing them both. Her eyes go wide when she sees where Catra’s hand is, but she scrambles to regain her composure. “To be clear, what we mean is…” Uncertainty creeps into her expression, and she stops there.

“We’ve been driving each other crazy,” Catra picks up where Adora trailed off. “You and me, you and Adora. There’s… something going on here, I think we all feel it, and we—me and Adora, I mean—we want to see where it goes. With you. If you want.” She squeezes Glimmer’s thigh, reassuring and suggestive in equal measure. “Tonight. If you want.”

“And it’s fine if you don’t want to,” Adora jumps in, “completely fine. We are _so_ sorry if we read this wrong, and we—we never have to mention it again. We both love you, Glimmer, and our friendship is the most important thing.” Catra, hand steady, nods a firm endorsement.

Glimmer sits up straight and turns sideways so they can both see her face, Catra’s hand reluctantly slipping away from her thigh. Her skin feels cool in its absence.

“Adora, Catra,” she says, “you definitely didn’t read this wrong. We _have_ been driving each other crazy, and—and—” She tilts her head, and with a burst of internal effort, tries to shove a flirty attitude through the bars of her encroaching shyness. “I want to see where this goes, too. With you two. With the three of—of _us_.”

Bow and Glimmer have been an “us” since they were little kids. So, she supposes, have Adora and Catra, give or take that three-year gap, and never moreso since the Heart of Etheria. “Us” has meant Glimmer and Adora, too, not to mention Bow and Glimmer and Adora, and Glimmer even thinks she and Catra became their own “us” on Horde Prime’s ship.

But hearing that plural pronoun encompassing her, Catra, _and_ Adora in… whatever this new configuration they’re building together is… it sounds like a brand new word.

“Good,” says Adora. “ _Good._ That’s—oh, what a relief.” She leans across Catra to take Glimmer’s hand. “I’ve been so nervous.”

“She really has,” Catra confirms, dodging a jab to the ribs.

“So, um…” Adora continues with a lot less levity, “before we…” She sighs. “We need to talk about Bow, right?” Catra nods solemnly, and they both look at Glimmer, apparently waiting for her to begin.

Glimmer smiles almost ear to ear. “Bow happens to think this is a terrific idea.”

Adora brightens, but she doesn’t seem overly surprised—she knows Bow better than Catra does, and he’d certainly been enthusiastically supportive of their Spin the Bottle antics. Catra’s expression, though, scrunches up a little.

“He _does_?” she blurts out. Glimmer wonders if this feels too good to be true for Catra. She knows Catra had to scratch and claw and suffer for every scrap of happiness she ever got, and realizes that no matter how okay Catra may feel about sharing Adora with Glimmer, she doesn’t dare imagine someone would be willing to share anything or anyone with her.

“He does,” Glimmer confirms. “We had a long talk about it.” Three long talks and a short one, actually, or two if you count their “conversation” in the shower this afternoon.

The look on Catra’s face isn’t disbelief, exactly—it looks like she’s afraid of the fact that she _does_ believe Glimmer.

Adora wraps an arm around Catra’s shoulder and gives her a half-hug. “You know what Bow is like.”

“Exactly,” Glimmer says. “He loves me. He loves Adora. And he loves you too, silly. The three of _us_ … well, you know,” she blushes, not sure how to characterize what’s happening just yet. “He’s happy for us. He’s happy for me. He says it’s a three-of-us thing,” she waves her hand to encompass them all on the couch. “It doesn’t affect me-and-him, not the way he sees it.”

She finishes with a happy, lovestruck smile, and Catra blinks as she absorbs everything. Is Bow’s reaction really any different than how Catra feels about Adora and Glimmer? Or, for that matter, Glimmer and Bow? It occurs to her that if this goes well, there’s a chance she might end up thinking of Glimmer as her girlfriend, too—enormity of that concept aside, does it bother her that _her girlfriend_ and Bow would still be a thing?

Catra realizes it doesn’t. She has no interest in imagining them naked together, in stunning contrast to her feelings about _Adora_ and Glimmer, but if she considers their sex life as, like, an abstract concept? The only thing she really feels about it is _Way to go, Sparkles, get some_. And if Catra thinks about the two of them being all lovey-dovey in front of her, as they’ll no doubt continue to be, it’s just… cute.

No, Catra corrects herself. It’s not “cute.” It’s a hilarious opportunity to tease them until they’re both so flustered and/or exasperated they can’t even defend themselves. But to be fair, in Catra’s books, that still counts as approval.

“Okay,” Catra says at last. “That’s… that’s good.”

“That’s really good,” Adora chimes in. Glimmer just smiles at them both.

It hangs in the air, no one quite willing to burst the bubble of this essentially perfect moment and venture forward into less certain waters. Then Glimmer leans forward and kisses Catra on the lips, pulling back with just a flick of her tongue before Catra can even process what’s happening. As Catra shivers and sputters, Glimmer leans further still—making sure to press her breasts as fully against Catra as she can—to capture Adora’s mouth in a longer, sloppier kiss.

Glimmer leans back but reaches out immediately, taking Adora’s hand in one of hers, Catra’s in the other. She lifts them up and brings them together in front of her face, kissing them both at once.

“Should we move this conversation to the bed?” she asks from under her eyelashes. Catra blinks rapidly and Adora swallows hard, then they both nod with wide eyes.

Glimmer giggles. This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you one last time for your patience. Enjoy.

Adora and Catra pull Glimmer over to the bed—or Glimmer pulls them—and soon she has Adora kissing one side of her neck, Catra kissing the other, and goosebumps all over her body. Adora’s kisses are slow and full, open-mouthed then almost chaste, her skin soft and smooth. On her other side, Catra’s fur is a different kind of softness, and her kisses are more like lunges, fast and desperate, often with a hint—or more than a hint—of teeth. Glimmer feels Adora reach across her body to touch Catra, hears Catra moan—

—and has a sudden memory of touching herself in Darla’s cabin, listening to Catra and Adora through the vents.

“Okay, wait, I’m sorry, wait,” Glimmer says, sitting up between them. “Wait. I’m sorry.” At the identical anxious looks on their faces, she quickly reassures them, “This is a pause, not a stop. But I need to—I need to tell you guys something. Confess something, first.”

Catra’s moan of disappointment is almost a whine. “You have to tell us _now?_ ” Adora and Glimmer both laugh, but there’s sadness in Glimmer’s smile.

“Sorry. Yeah.”

They disentangle and sit in a close circle on the bed. Catra and Adora each have a hand on one of Glimmer’s knees, a gentle reminder of their presence.

“Okay,” Glimmer sighs. “I’m just going to get this over with. Remember when we went to install that beacon?”

“Sure,” Catra says. “Our not-road-trip road trip.”

“Right. And we spent the night on Darla.”

They nod, but neither of them seems to understand where she’s going with this. Glimmer’s feeling worse and worse.

“I, uh… I could hear you guys. Through the vents. That night.”

Adora and Catra look at each other, then back at Glimmer.

“You mean when we were… when she and I were…” Adora begins, looking slightly pale.

“Yeah.” Glimmer winces. She doesn’t need Adora to finish that sentence. “I didn’t mean to start… I didn’t even know it was you at first, but once I did, once I was listening… I didn’t stop.”

Catra kind of coughs. “I gotta be honest, Sparkles, I’m not totally sure how I feel about that.”

Adora nods. “It sounds a little silly considering what we’re all in the middle of here, but… yeah, Glimmer, that wasn’t…”

“I _know_ ,” Glimmer says. “I know it wasn’t. That’s why I’m telling you, I—I felt awful about it, I _feel_ awful about it. I wouldn’t feel right doing this if you guys still didn’t know. And if you don’t want to do this anymore because—because I violated your privacy, that’s—that’s fair. I’m really sorry.”

Catra and Adora share another look. Even through her unhappiness, Glimmer can’t help but admire the way they can have an entire conversation without words. It’s not unlike her and Bow, but of course she never gets to see that connection from the outside.

Her friends’ silent discussion seems to come to an unspoken conclusion, and their attention turns back to her. Glimmer tries not to hold her breath.

“I feel like there are two ways we could do this,” Catra says. “We could get angry, call this off, feel bad, lose sleep.” She shakes her head quickly to forestall Glimmer’s panic. "Nobody wants that.

“Or,” Catra continues, “we can acknowledge that it was fucked up, if maybe also kind of hot—” Adora and Glimmer both snap their gaze to her for a second, “—appreciate that you regret it, accept your apology, and… you know… move forward.” She gives them both a hopeful smile, the wholesomeness of her message undermined a little by a lewd wink.

Adora nods, even smiling a little herself. “I know I accept your apology, Glimmer. I think… I wish you hadn’t done that, but I understand how it happened.”

Glimmer wrings her hands. “I—okay. Wow. Okay. You guys are really—I don’t know if I deser—”

Adora cuts her off with a quick kiss. “Mmm. No. Don’t say the d-word.” She tilts her head towards Catra. “You do _not_ want to get this one started.” Catra waves her off and leans in to kiss Glimmer too.

“I’m not saying I condone it, because I don’t, but that was _impressively_ naughty, princess,” Catra purrs. “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Glimmer turns bright pink. “Well, I mean… it’s the two of you, so…”

Another shared look, and Adora and Catra seem to mutually melt a little. Then Catra shimmies back into her sultry, Glimmer-tormenting Spin the Bottle persona, so quickly and vividly that both Adora and Glimmer gasp a little.

“Here’s what I think,” Catra says, blatantly undressing Glimmer with her eyes. “ _I_ think naughty princesses need to be punished.” She winks again, and Glimmer knows they’re past the actual apology and back to—well. She feels incredibly lucky and incredibly turned on.

Adora coos. “Punishment? But Catra! Whatever sort of punishment do you have in mind?”

Both Glimmer and Catra stop to look at her. “What?” Adora says, looking around nervously.

“You’re _really_ fucking cute,” Catra grins, flashing her fangs.

“You really are, Adora,” says Glimmer.

“You guys!” Adora exclaims. “I was trying to be sexy, not cute!”

Catra turns back to Glimmer and pokes her in the sternum, leaving her finger firmly planted between Glimmer’s breasts. “Pay no attention to my absurdly adorable colleague,” she growls, ignoring Adora’s shout of protest. She lets her finger slip lower and lower. “We’re gonna—we’re gonna punish you, you… uh, you naughty…” She trails off. “I have no idea what I’m doing either,” she mumbles to Adora.

Glimmer giggles. She takes Catra’s hand from her stomach and, with a daring flash in her eyes, slips one of Catra’s fingers into her mouth. Catra gasps; Adora gasps; Glimmer laughs softly around the digit as she gently sucks.

“Ohhhh, this is so hot.” Glimmer’s pretty sure Adora didn’t mean to say that out loud. Catra seems to have lost the ability to form speech entirely, eyes locked to the point where her finger disappears between Glimmer’s lips.

Adora’s breathing gets even heavier, and movement out of the corner of Glimmer’s eye draws her attention away from Catra, drawing Catra’s attention too. Catra’s finger slowly slides out of Glimmer’s mouth as they both turn to see Adora, watching them intently, one hand rubbing herself through her loose cotton pants.

“What?” she says. “Why did you stop?” She looks down at her hand in her lap, then back up at them, then shrugs. “Are we not here to…?”

Catra speaks in a register Glimmer’s never heard her use before. “Right! Yes! Carry on!” She reaches up to cup Glimmer’s cheek, and Glimmer starts to duck her head, intending to capture another one of Catra’s fingers, but Catra moves in for a hard kiss on the mouth instead, pulling away with Glimmer’s bottom lip between her teeth for a few lingering moments. Glimmer moans. She would love to try to keep getting the upper hand from Catra, but part of her also just wants to give in.

Catra comes even closer, sparing just a glance for Adora next to them, hand still moving slowly between her legs. Adora nods encouragement to them both, and something seems to occur to Catra.

“Hey, Sparkles,” she says, “before we continue with your extremely well-deserved punishment,” and she runs the tip of a claw feather-light from under Glimmer’s ear down her neck to the top of her shirt. “I have a question to ask.”

Glimmer can barely manage an “uh-huh?”

“When you were listening to us fuck…” Glimmer feels a stab of guilt, tempered by relief that it’s out in the open, that she’s been forgiven if not absolved—and it feels a little perverse, maybe, but the lingering shame almost makes it hotter to keep talking about. Catra continues, noting Glimmer’s every reaction, “—what were you doing in _your_ bunk?”

Adora, who clearly hadn’t considered this implication, stops moving her hand for a moment.

Glimmer’s flushed cheeks and almost panicked expression say it all.

“Glimmer!” Adora cries, shocked, but seems to realize what she’s in the middle of doing to herself and frowns in thought, turning this new information over. Catra looks as smug as she’s ever been.

“Naughty, naughty princess,” she tsks.

Adora seems to have come to a conclusion. “Glimmer…” she begins carefully. “You could have—I wish you’d—just, next time…” Both Catra and Glimmer sit up straighter at “next time.” Adora finishes with a sigh. “You can listen to us if you want. You can,” she blushes a little, “you can watch us, if you want. Just—just _ask_ , okay?”

This is a lot of information for Glimmer to absorb. Next time? She can _watch_ if she _asks_? The ramifications are dizzying.

“Okay,” she says softly. “Okay. I’m still so sorry. Never again.”

Catra places a finger gently over her mouth. Glimmer thinks she means “stop apologizing” until Catra pouts a little, then she realizes what she’s being asked. She parts her lips and takes Catra’s finger back into her mouth.

“ _Gods_ ,” Adora groans, “ _why_ is that so sexy to watch.”

Catra leers. “Because you haven’t watched her go down on me yet.”

Glimmer and Adora both freeze, then Adora suddenly goes into a flurry of movement. When she stops, her pants have been thrown to one side of the room and her tank top to another, and she’s sitting on the bed in front of them in just her bra and panties. She makes stubborn eye contact with both of them in turn and then pointedly shoves her hand down the front of her underwear.

“Please continue,” she says primly, then closes her eyes for a moment as her fingers seem to find just the right spot.

The invitation is right there. Adora—Adora!—is half naked and openly masturbating, giving Glimmer and Catra carte blanche to put on a show for her. Glimmer sucks thoughtfully on Catra’s finger, then takes Catra’s other hand and brings it to one of her breasts.

Catra’s never touched her like this before. She’s thought about it more and more over the past week and a half, Glimmer’s soft curves versus Adora’s hard, utilitarian muscle, thought about the hours and hours she wanted to spend touching both of them, comparing and contrasting, learning Glimmer’s body as well as she was coming to know Adora’s.

Glimmer closes her eyes and leans into Catra’s touch, a lean that soon causes Catra to drop her finger and replace it with her mouth. She crashes into Glimmer, lips and tongue and teeth, both hands on Glimmer’s breasts, feeling nearly drunk on the insistent throb of her desire.

She kisses down Glimmer’s neck and checks on Adora in her peripheral vision. Adora’s sprawled back, watching intently, chewing her lower lip, hand still working feverishly inside her plain white underpants.

Adora catches her girlfriend’s eye. “Catra…” she moans, lifting her hips a little off the bed—Catra can’t see, but from the angle she thinks Adora just slipped a finger inside herself. “Glimmer… yes…”

Catra’s lips reach Glimmer’s neckline. Her top gives the impression of being revealing at first glance, but that’s mostly because you can see so much of Glimmer’s shoulders; it actually rises high enough to hide all but the very beginning of her cleavage. Catra kisses her there first, and Glimmer shivers.

“What do you say, Adora?” Catra takes hold of the blouse’s bottom hem. “Should I take this off her?”

“Yesss,” Adora hisses shamelessly.

Glimmer slowly raises her arms over her head, trying to keep eye contact with Catra as long as possible. Catra eases the blouse off and tosses it aside, both she and Adora hungrily taking in everything they can see.

Catra’s always been completely, totally, utterly fixated on Adora. She couldn’t bring herself to get it on with Lonnie in that supply closet that one time, not even for a hate-grope. She couldn’t accept anything Scorpia had offered her, not even in the Crimson Waste. And Catra always assumed her emotional lockdown extended to what she found sexually attractive: if it wasn’t tall and blonde and totally ripped, she wouldn’t be interested.

Well. Glimmer’s short, and it turns out Catra kind of likes the couple of inches she has over the queen of Bright Moon. Glimmer is also distinctly not blonde—her hair is a dozen shimmering kinds of pink and purple, and if Catra’s not careful, she can get lost trying to identify all the different shades.

And where Adora is all pale, creamy skin over perfectly defined muscles, Glimmer has a different shade of pale, equally gorgeous skin over frankly luscious curves. Catra doesn’t want to take hold and climb her like a tree the way she does with Adora—Glimmer sparks a strange and unfamiliar tenderness in her, one that Catra’s been frantically trying to hide behind bravado. She wants to kiss the soft swell of Glimmer’s tummy, wants her hands full of Glimmer’s round hips, wants to be crushed between her and Adora so she can feel both kinds of beautiful against her at once.

“C-Catra?” Glimmer asks nervously. Catra realizes she just took Glimmer’s shirt off and then basically went catatonic for 10 seconds. She notices her mouth is suddenly very dry. She tries to casually lick her lips.

Fuck it. Maybe she _wants_ Glimmer to know she’s hot. “Sorry,” Catra says with a self-deprecating smile. “Just, uh. Wow. Hi.”

“Yeah,” Adora says. “Hi, Glimmer.” She’s seen Glimmer dress and undress before, but she’s never looked at her like this. Glimmer wobbles a little with self-consciousness and laughs weakly.

“Heh. Thanks…?”

Catra kisses her again, to Adora’s vocal approval, and Glimmer feels Catra’s hands touch the clasp of her bra. She arches back into Catra, hoping that reads as consent, but nothing happens except more kissing. Which is fine, but… well… Glimmer wants Catra to take her damn bra off.

She arches into Catra again pointedly. Then she remembers Catra’s only ever been with Adora, maybe she doesn’t know how to read Glimmer’s body language yet. So she breaks away from the kiss to whisper in Catra’s ear, “Take my bra off?” in what she hopes is a seductive enough tone of voice.

Catra stiffens. She whispers back, “I… don’t know how. I’ve never done it from this side. Adora usually just…”

Oh. There’s something strangely sweet about that. Glimmer reaches back herself and the bra is gone in an instant. “There,” she says to Catra, and the nervousness in her gut seems to be mixing with her excitement and arousal and affection for them both until it’s almost overwhelming, and she sits back on her feet for a minute to catch her breath—and let herself be ogled, maybe?

Definitely. Adora and Catra stare at her like no one has ever stared at her before, a completely different kind of attention to the reverent awe she gets from Bow. Glimmer tries to ignore an avalanche of insecurities—about her body, her relative lack of experience with sex, her _complete_ lack of experience having sex with women—and focus just on the moment, just on the expressions on their faces.

And wow. They both look positively worshipful. Glimmer can feel her insecurities shifting, reconfiguring, losing some of their structural integrity. Maybe she’s not too pear-shaped if she can make Catra’s mouth hang open like that. Maybe her breasts aren’t too small for her frame if Adora’s—wow, okay, Adora’s really—her hand is still—

Glimmer realizes she can smell Adora’s arousal. Her mouth waters. She wants—she wants everything, all at once, Catra and Adora on her tongue and their tongues on her and their hands on her skin and her hands on theirs and it’s so _much_ , she wants so _much_ she starts to worry she’ll end up paralyzed, unable to decide what she wants to do first and unable to do anything at all.

Catra seems to have sensed her overwhelm and is giving her space for the moment—except for the blatant eye-fucking, anyway. Glimmer flashes a grateful smile and then gives Catra a once-over herself.

“You’re wearing _far_ too many clothes, Catra. Adora and I feel underdressed, don’t we, Adora?”

Adora nods vehemently. Catra reaches for the bottom of her t-shirt, but Glimmer holds a hand out to stop her. “Can… I?”

Catra freezes. No one has ever undressed her, not while she was conscious, not except Adora. And half the time with Adora, Catra undresses herself out of impatience anyway. Letting Glimmer do it… a cavern of vulnerability opens up inside her chest.

She remembers talking about that cavern with Perfuma. “I know you’ve been hurt,” the princess had said, as careful and compassionate as ever. "I know you’ve felt betrayed and abandoned, and I know you associate feeling vulnerable with being in danger. Of course you do. That makes perfect sense, after everything you’ve been through.

“But if—or when—you’re able to feel that vulnerability with a safe person—” Perfuma had winked, “—or _people_ , and connect to them with a fully open heart…” She’d sighed happily and clasped Catra’s hand. “It feels amazing. It can even heal you, a little.”

Catra’s terrified, but she trusts Glimmer, and she trusts Adora, and if healing is possible for her, then she wants to heal. She nods to Glimmer, who scoots towards her and slowly lifts up her shirt.

Based on her little “ooh” of approval, Catra thinks Glimmer was expecting her to be wearing a bra. Wind howls through the cavern in her heart; all her senses are cranked up to maximum. Adora’s Adora; being vulnerable with her is its own complicated thing, but they also have nearly two decades of history together. Catra likes how her relationship with Glimmer is evolving, but compared to Adora, it’s brand new and fucking terrifying.

 _Okay, Perfuma, fine,_ she thinks, and surrenders to the chaos. She takes Glimmer’s hands, and places them on the waistband of her pants, and nods, still not sure if she can form words, sure only that she’s ready to try this.

Glimmer nods back, and when they both look to Adora, Adora nods too—but not before she draws her hand out of her panties and pops one wet finger into her mouth. Glimmer literally says “eep!” and Catra coughs out a curse word.

Adora winks and replaces her hand. “As you were.”

Catra needs—not wants, _needs_ —her pants off, and she tries to convey that to Glimmer with desperate eyes. Glimmer fumbles just a little with the clasp, and the zip, and then Catra has to kind of fold her legs under herself to actually get the pants _off_ , and it’s not exactly the sensual striptease she’d imagined.

But now she’s sitting on the bed in just her boxer briefs, Glimmer kneeling over her, Adora within arm’s reach. Glimmer looks down into Catra’s lap and blushes to the roots of her hair. Catra doesn’t even have to look to realize there’s probably a massive wet spot there. Well… duh.

Glimmer’s moment of bashfulness is enough for Catra to regain the ability to speak. “That’s your fault, Sparkles.” She looks over at Adora with a devilish smile. “Tell her, Adora. Tell Glimmer how wet she makes me.”

Glimmer’s eyes go huge. Adora hums happily. “I took her home after Spin the Bottle,” she says, voice hushed but excited. “And Glimmer, I cannot stress this enough, she was _dripping_ wet from kissing you. She tried to play it all cool, but she—”

“Whoa! Hey!” Catra objects. “What are you doing? I’m _extremely_ cool! At all times!”

“Oh really?” Adora challenges. It’s next to impossible for Catra to think of a comeback while watching Adora touch herself like that, and Adora fucking knows it. “I thought it was very cool the way you left a massive wet spot on the bed because I had you thinking about Glimmer when I made you come that night.”

Glimmer makes a strangled little sound. Catra feels literally persecuted. She won’t stand for this. She decides it’s time to go on the offensive.

“It’s all true,” she sighs dramatically, reaching over to run the tip of a claw slowly up the inside of Adora’s thigh, stopping just shy of her crux. Adora whimpers despite herself.

Then Catra turns back to Glimmer, who’s still up on her knees, visibly unsteady. Catra allows herself a long, blatant look over Glimmer’s bare breasts before she makes eye contact, and she sees Glimmer gulp. Catra scoots a little closer and takes Glimmer’s hand in hers.

“Don’t believe us?” Catra asks her innocently. “I can prove it to you.” And she presses Glimmer’s small, soft hand into the slippery mess between her legs. Glimmer’s whole body jerks, but instead of pulling her hand away, she pushes, and there’s only one layer of extremely wet fabric between her knuckle and Catra’s clit. Catra jumps too.

“Fuck,” Adora says suddenly, the rhythmic movement of her hand suddenly becoming fast and irregular. She seems to be struggling to keep her gaze locked on Glimmer’s hand between her girlfriend’s legs. “Fuck!” she says again, head lolling back, arms and legs trembling. Without any specific intent, apparently, Glimmer just presses her hand into Catra again as they watch Adora come.

Her deep, body-racking gasps subside as her hand goes limp inside her underwear, a continuous flush from her forehead down her throat and across her chest. Adora slowly catches her breath, slowly unclenches her muscles, slowly opens her eyes.

“Oh,” she says, seeing them watching her. “Hi.”

Catra gasps, but not at Adora—Glimmer’s done something else with her hand. Adora can’t see exactly what, but she can see muscles and tendons shifting in Glimmer’s forearm and wrist, and Catra’s composure begins to slowly disintegrate.

Adora’s panties are uncomfortably damp and cold against her now that her hand isn’t in there, and she eases them down her legs and off. The other two barely spare a glance—Glimmer and Catra have their foreheads pressed together, Catra gripping the arm Glimmer isn’t using to touch her, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged.

Adora almost wishes she hadn’t just come. She’s going to need a minute or two before she stops being too sensitive to touch herself again, but looking at this is making a minute or two seem like an intolerable time to wait.

That doesn’t mean she can’t join the fun, though. She unhooks her bra and tosses it in roughly the same direction as she tossed her underpants, and moves until she’s kneeling behind Glimmer. She presses her bare breasts into Glimmer’s bare back, and the princess moans—albeit a little distractedly—as she leans into the skin-to-skin contact.

Now Adora can look over Glimmer’s shoulder and watch her touching Catra. She’s rubbing Catra hard through the dark spot that’s rapidly spreading across the front of her boxer briefs. Adora smiles and buries it in a kiss to the crook of Glimmer’s neck, earning another half-distracted moan.

Catra had been running her hands over Glimmer’s breasts, but now she seems too focused on Glimmer’s fingers to do anything else. Adora takes over, caressing Glimmer from behind, marvelling at how she feels in Adora’s hands—completely different from Catra’s compact, athletic little tits; completely different from her own, too. She can’t wait to get her mouth on them—and elsewhere, whispers a sly little voice—but she wants to watch Glimmer make Catra come first. She doesn’t think it will take long.

It doesn’t. Catra doesn’t say anything, but she lurches forward into Glimmer so hard and suddenly that Adora has to brace them all upright. She kisses the corner of Catra’s jaw because she can reach it, then pulls back a few inches to whisper in Glimmer’s ear, “She’s gonna come. Kiss her.”

Glimmer obeys, catching Catra’s mouth just in time to muffle her climax. Adora keeps one hand on Glimmer and reaches around to place the other on Catra’s back, pulling them all closer together. She can feel Catra’s body convulsing through Glimmer’s, a strangely second-hand sensation that reminds her she’s definitely not feeling too-sensitive down there anymore.

Catra eases down from her peak, clinging to them both, slowly sinking from a kneeling posture until they all lose balance and collapse on the bed together.

Adora makes an indistinct sound of triumph. “That was _exactly_ what I wanted.”

“Tell me about it.” Catra laughs an exhausted-sounding laugh.

Glimmer wriggles happily between them, then gasps when Adora guides the hand Glimmer was using to touch Catra up to Adora’s lips. Glimmer and Catra make eye contact as Adora begins to deliberately lick the taste of Catra off Glimmer’s middle finger.

“Wait,” Glimmer says, still looking at Catra, and draws her hand back from Adora, eliciting a small whimper of disapproval. Glimmer all but stares Catra down as she cleans off her own index finger with her tongue, savouring the taste.

Adora whimpers again, and Glimmer and Catra both laugh.

“I can’t believe how much you like watching us,” Glimmer says.

“I kind of can’t either,” Adora admits. “You’re both so— _so_ gorgeous, so _hot_ , and I…” She looks sheepish for just a moment. “And I love you both so much. And this is great. And I don’t want to stop.”

“Who said anything about stopping,” Catra purrs. “Now Sparkles here is the one who’s overdressed.” Indeed, Glimmer’s the only one still wearing anything in the way of clothes, though that doesn’t last long when Catra starts tugging at her waistband.

Adora helps, and Catra kicks off her own underpants, and before long all three of them are naked, piled together in the middle of Adora and Catra’s bed.

“Now that’s better,” Catra says, and there’s a general murmur of agreement from the other two. “Hey, Adora.” Adora raises her head a little, and then an eyebrow. “How about we really give you something to watch?” Catra says wickedly, then grabs Glimmer by the hips and rolls the princess—the queen—flat onto her back.

Glimmer giggles, half-happy, half-nervous, and Adora’s hands start shaking as she realizes what’s about to happen. She clumsily scrambles to the side for a better view. Meanwhile, Catra is arranging herself between Glimmer’s legs, hands roaming over her smooth, smooth skin, just occasionally grazing the edges of the little puff of violet hair between Glimmer’s thighs. Catra smiles down at it, then winks up at Glimmer.

“Natural, I see,” she says, eyebrows quirked. Glimmer mock-scowls and leans forward until she’s right up in Catra’s face, until they’re nose-to-nose. Adora sounds like she’s holding her breath.

“Are you going to talk,” Glimmer says in a low voice, “or are you going to do something _useful_ with that mouth?”

Catra’s eyes go as wide as saucers and Adora actually yelps. Glimmer smirks and leans back, lifting and spreading her knees for Catra, who looks flustered but determined. She glances over at Adora, who’s watching them as she lies on her side, propped up by one arm, the other hand back between her legs. Adora nods at both of them.

“Guys?” she says in a small voice, and they look at her curiously. “I—I’m really glad we’re doing this. I’m really glad we’re about to do… this.”

“Me too,” says Glimmer sweetly.

“You know it,” Catra says, and dives in.

Glimmer instantly arches her back, hips thrashing, and Catra has to wrap an arm around each leg and hold her down so she doesn’t literally get bucked off. Glimmer tastes not unlike Adora—salty, tangy, and a musky flavour Catra’s rapidly becoming addicted to—but a slight variation of each, and in different proportions. She tastes… like Glimmer, Catra supposes, just like Adora tastes like Adora.

She feels hands making fists in her hair and growls happily against Glimmer’s clit. “Pull it,” she says before her mouth is full again. Glimmer complies, but Catra has to break away for another endless second to cry “Harder!”, and when Glimmer adjusts her hold and _yanks_ Catra’s mouth hard into her pussy, gripping her hair and practically riding her face, Catra redoubles her efforts with a passion.

Adora, touching herself again, is in ecstasy. She knows what Catra’s mouth can do, knows what Glimmer—lucky, lucky Glimmer—is feeling right now. The only thing missing for now is Catra’s perspective, what Glimmer feels and tastes like under her tongue, and Adora’s sure that won’t be a mystery to her for long.

Glimmer is gasping and mewling under Catra’s ministrations. The only thing she says is, “Catra, put your fingers in me,” and after Catra complies everything is just wordless breaths and cries.

Adora leans towards Glimmer and entwines her free hand in Glimmer’s hair, nibbling her earlobe, making sure she’s close enough that Glimmer can feel the movement of her arm and know exactly what Adora’s doing with her other hand. She feels Glimmer’s breath start to hitch, feels her thrash even harder until Catra presumably tightens her grip.

“Ca-atra,” Glimmer says in a wavering voice, “I’m gonna come…”

“Me too,” Adora gasps next to her. “Kiss me, Glimmer.”

Glimmer turns her head and her lips meet Adora’s just as Catra’s rapidly flicking tongue achieves its goal, just as Adora’s fingers bring herself to her second orgasm of the night. _And not the last_ , she thinks through the fireworks, moaning _Catra_ and _Glimmer_ and _oh_ and _yes_ and _I love you_ into Glimmer’s open mouth.

_Definitely not the last._


	4. Chapter 4

“Ohh, too much, too much,” Glimmer moans eventually, gently nudging Catra’s mouth away. Catra only just pulls back and rests her cheek against the very inside of Glimmer’s thigh, humming happily.

“You sparkle when you come,” Catra says, totally neutral except for a tiny quirk at the corner of her mouth.

Glimmer whimpers something unintelligible but vaguely profane-sounding.

“No,” Catra says, voice soft, almost even peaceful. “I’m not making fun of you, I swear. It’s… it’s very you. I like it.”

There’s a meaningful beat of silence.

“And now every time I call you Sparkles, I’m gonna remember—”

“Catra,” says Adora, voice still a little fuzzy, “come up here.” Catra rises slowly to her hands and knees and crawls up Glimmer’s body, pushing her cheek into Adora’s extended hand and accepting her girlfriend’s deep, searching kiss.

When Adora pulls back from the kiss, her lips are wet and red and swollen, eyes wider than before.

“Now she knows what you taste like too… _Sparkles_ ,” Catra says. She’s still holding herself over Glimmer’s body when her swagger instantly deflates—she was in the perfect position for Glimmer to lean up and start sucking on one of Catra’s nipples, and Catra’s arms quickly start to tremble, until she thinks she might collapse.

Adora licks her lips thoughtfully. _So that’s Glimmer_. Immediately she wants more.

Whatever Glimmer does with her mouth just then, it makes Catra cry out and her arms give way. In an instant, Glimmer has her flipped, Catra on her back now, flushed and gasping. The queen brings a knee up between Catra’s thighs, planning to tease with a little gentle pressure, but Catra grinds desperately down, as wet as she’s ever been in her life.

“I literally don’t care what you do to me as long as you make me come again,” she says to Glimmer, voice pinched with frustration. Next to them, Adora makes a sympathetic sound and strokes Catra’s shoulder, her collarbone, her breasts.

“I—yes, okay, yes,” says Glimmer, “I… I’m sorry, I want to but I’ve never done this before, is there something specific I should—” Catra only groans in reply, rubbing herself harder against the slick stripe she’s leaving along Glimmer’s bare thigh.

Adora takes pity on them. She touches Glimmer’s shoulder and smiles indulgently. “Start with what she just did to you,” she suggests, and looks pointedly down. Glimmer nods rapidly and slides down Catra’s slender body, Catra twisting her hips at the loss of stimulation.

But it’s only temporary, because Glimmer lowers her face between the compact muscles of Catra’s legs and—without any preamble—licks with a long, slow stroke of her tongue, almost experimentally. Catra grunts and tilts her hips up into the second, even slower stroke. “Just like that,” Adora encourages her, and Catra moans.

When Glimmer feels Catra’s hand at the back of her head, she thinks Catra’s going to pull her hair the way she’d pulled Catra’s, and wonders if she’ll enjoy it. But Catra’s touch is unexpectedly tender, incongruous with how violently the rest of her body is thrashing, fingers moving through Glimmer’s hair slow and light enough to send shivers down her spine.

Just as gently, Glimmer starts running her hands up and down the soft fur on Catra’s thighs and stomach, even as she increases the intensity of what she’s doing with her mouth. She’s had this done _to_ her more than a few times now, so she’s familiar with the concepts, and as she explores Catra’s taste and texture, she pays close attention to what evokes a reaction.

When Catra comes, her grip does tighten on Glimmer’s hair, but only a little. She gasps out a rapid-fire series of wordless little cries as she rises off the bed, pushing herself harder and harder into Glimmer’s mouth, grinding the queen’s nose against tawny wet fur until she sinks back down to the mattress, panting.

Glimmer, having lost herself slightly in what she was doing, looks up. Adora is peppering Catra’s face with kisses, murmuring affection and praise, and Glimmer’s so glad that she is.

She wipes her mouth thoughtfully, feeling wetness all over her face, almost up to her eyebrows. Catra’s wetness. _So that just happened,_ she thinks, dizzy with the extent of her own luck.

Adora, stroking Catra’s sweaty hair away from her face, looks down fondly. “Well done, Glimmer,” she says with a contented smile.

“Whoa, slow down,” Catra says weakly, still spread-eagle and motionless on the mattress. “That could have been beginner’s luck.”

Glimmer cracks up, but Adora seems to take offence on Glimmer’s behalf, and taps Catra sharply in the middle of the forehead. “‘Beginner’s luck’?” she scolds. “Rude!”

Catra lifts her head and drops it in Adora’s lap, sticking her tongue out through a dazed little smile. She winks at Glimmer from her exciting new position. “You never know. I’m gonna need a few more demonstrations to be sure.”

Now Adora’s the one giggling, while Glimmer just blushes, still idly stroking the fur on Catra’s hip. “I-I think we could arrange that,” she tries to say in a light, flirty voice, but as it comes out of her mouth she realizes she just sounds breathlessly turned on.

Which, to be fair, she is.

“Okay,” says Catra after a long, pleasurable sigh. “ _You_ ,” she stares accusingly up at Adora from her lap, “just keep getting _yourself_ off.”

Adora shrugs defensively. “What am I supposed to do? I’m watching the two of you have sex! It’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! You’d have to cut my arms off to stop me.”

Glimmer seems stuck on her own self-consciousness for a second, then she’s laughing until tears pour down her face. Catra just shakes her head and starts to sit up.

“Look, Adora, I know you’re basically the world champion of rubbing one out—” Adora lets out an indignant squeak and, thinking Catra’s still in a post-orgasmic haze, swats at her, but Catra’s more alert than she seems, and she dodges easily.

“You don’t even know, Glimmer,” says Catra, feinting away from Adora again. “Back in the Horde, we had this squeaky bunk bed—aaaagh!” The tips of Adora’s fingers jab her high on the side of her ribcage, right where she’s most ticklish, and she doesn’t get caught but—and this was possibly Adora’s plan—she does at least shut up.

Glimmer, having already doubled over, rolls onto her side, still uncontrollably giggling, and Catra nimbly avoids her as she pounces on Adora’s bare legs, hands clasping her girlfriend’s knees and firmly pushing them open.

“Come on, Adora,” she says around a sudden and inexplicable lump in her throat. “It’s your turn.”

As the last of Glimmer’s laugh finally trails off, she sits up to see Adora lay back and Catra dip her head down. Remembering their conversation earlier, she scoots up so she’s level with Adora, giving Catra’s rear end an affectionate caress on the way.

She snuggles next to Adora and presses a lingering kiss to the corner of her jaw. “May I watch?” she whispers in Adora’s ear, using her most formal Queen Voice, and Adora turns to her, wide eyes full of emotion.

Her first attempt to speak turns into a shuddering exhale thanks to Catra, but Adora steadies herself with a deep breath and looks at Glimmer, smiling.

“Yes,” she says. “But that’s not a-all you can do.” She interrupts herself with a sharp gasp—then moans from the vibrations of Catra chuckling against her—then paws at Glimmer’s hip.

“S-sit on my face?” Adora asks between another set of shuddering breaths. “P-please, Glimmer?”

The suggestion hits Glimmer like vertigo. “Yes,” she whispers, climbing to her knees. “I, um, I…” she pauses before she moves herself entirely into place. “I fantasized about this.”

The look on Adora’s face is equal parts confusion, surprise, and lust. She maintains eye contact with Glimmer and reaches between her legs to cup the back of Catra’s head, short fingernails scratching at her girlfriend’s scalp. “Th- _this_?” she asks.

“Um, yeah… you, with Catra there, and, and—me here.” Glimmer finishes kneeling over Adora, one leg on either side of her head, feeling the most nervous she’s felt all night.

Adora’s hands slide up to bracket her hips. “Wow,” she says with a slightly faraway smile. “ _That’s_ fucking hot.” As Adora speaks, Glimmer feels her breath right… there.

Catra sounds like she agrees, but her mouth is full, so it’s hard to tell.

Glimmer sinks onto Adora’s waiting face and immediately moans. It’s a little less… goal-oriented than with Catra. Adora seems like she’s taking her time and savouring Glimmer, enjoying the journey, in no hurry to do anything but taste and explore. Catra, on the other hand, was much more… efficient. Driven. Hungry. Glimmer has zero complaints—both of them make her feel amazing, it’s just hard not to notice the differences one right after the other.

Adora’s hands wrap around her thighs and pull her further down, closer and closer, and Glimmer feels Adora’s tongue teasing her entrance and then pushing insistently inside of her. Glimmer’s hands shoot out and grab the headboard an instant before she collapses entirely, the muscles in her arms standing out as she holds herself up while Adora—the saviour of Etheria, avatar of the ancient She-Ra, girlfriend to Catra and Glimmer’s best friend—tongue-fucks her until she can’t see straight.

Her hands tremble on the headboard of Adora and Catra’s bed, knuckles white. Adora’s tongue—Adora’s whole mouth—is sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure up through Glimmer’s body, radiating out from her pussy all the way to her clenched fingertips. She grinds down on Adora’s face, loving Adora’s iron grip on her thighs, listening to Catra’s muffled slurps and moans behind her, and she realizes she can still smell and taste Catra all over herself too. She feels so _connected_ to both of them, loves them both so much, in unique but equally spectacular ways, and she’s so close, so close, so close—

Below Glimmer, Adora starts to tremble with her own approaching orgasm, and Catra reaches up to where Adora is gripping the junction between Glimmer’s hip and thigh and grasps her hand. The sudden point of contact between all three of them ignites the thoughts already running through Glimmer’s mind, and a shower of sparks erupts from her entire body and slowly drifts down to the bed as Adora moans exquisite vibrations against her.

Glimmer lets go of the headboard and falls off Adora, landing upside-down on the bed, face level with Catra’s at Adora’s waist.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Catra winks.

“I love you,” Glimmer says.

Catra freezes. Next to them, Adora props herself up on her elbows, still catching her breath. Glimmer glances over at her, tries to convey _You’re next_ with her smile, and turns back to Catra, who hasn’t moved an eyelash.

“I love you,” she says again. “You’re an impossible pain in the ass, but you’re _my_ impossible pain in the ass. You make Adora so happy. And me—now that you’re here, I can’t imagine my life without you.”

She lets Catra try to process as much of that as she can and turns to Adora. “And you. I love you, Adora. You changed my life. I don’t even mean with She-Ra stuff. I always had Bow, but… I thought I’d only ever have Bow. You showed me so much about friendship—you’re the reason I could make so many new friends.” She tilts her head back towards Catra, who’s looking at them now but hasn’t otherwise moved. “Including this little terror. Which I _suppose_ I can live with.”

“Glimmer…” Adora says, eyes shining. “I love you.” She looks at Catra. “And I love _you_. Are you okay?”

Catra nods infinitesimally. “Lotta feelings,” she grinds out, jaw clenched. “Not bad. Just a lot.”

“Sorry,” Glimmer says, and for some reason, that seems to dissolve whatever’s gripping Catra. Her mouth relaxes into a frown and her eyebrows take on a cast of worry. She reaches out and touches Glimmer’s knee.

“ _Don’t_ be,” says Catra, her voice hoarse like she’s been shouting for hours. “Please don’t… don’t ever be sorry for…”

“Ohhhh, no,” Glimmer sighs and covers Catra’s hand with hers. “I’m not sorry I love you, Catra. And I’m not sorry I said so. I’m just a little bit sorry for overwhelming you, even though I know you can handle it.” Catra looks at their clasped hands—one tan and furry, one smooth and pale—then between Glimmer and Adora.

“Sorry I’m so bad at this,” she mutters.

“Honestly, I think you’re doing great,” Adora says, eyes still brimming with tears. Judging from the size of her smile, they’re happy ones.

Catra shrugs, then sits up from where she’s been cuddling Adora’s lower half, turning her back three-quarters away.

“Glimmer,” she says tentatively. “Sit?”

Adora looks confused, but Glimmer knows exactly what Catra’s asking for. She scoots around so they can sit back-to-back. They’ve done this a couple of times since coming back to Etheria, though not naked, and Glimmer’s never felt anything quite like Catra’s bare back against hers, all sharp bones and wiry muscle and that soft, soft fur. Glimmer leans back against her and settles happily.

Catra clears her throat. Adora sits up a little further to watch them, silent, her lips slightly apart.

“Don’t say anything or I won’t be able to get through this, okay? I—I love you too. You b-believed I could be better. You _pushed_ me to be better. You still push me. But, like… you push me with love. Or sometimes you literally push me around, but that helps too.” Glimmer and Adora both laugh at that. Catra even chuckles a little.

“I think… I’m a better person because I know you. Because you believed I could be. I—I’m grateful. For that. For you. So yeah. I love you. I need to stop talking now.”

Glimmer’s glad Catra can’t see her face. It definitely wouldn’t help Catra’s emotional overwhelm right now. She glances at Adora instead, who’s looking at both of them with a huge smile and tears streaming down her cheeks. Glimmer reaches out and grabs Adora’s hand, and Adora squeezes it tight.

After a couple of minutes, Catra sighs and shifts her weight. She kisses Glimmer on the top of the head, kisses Adora on the lips, and swings her legs over the side of the bed, stretching as she stands up, still fully nude. The two on the bed stare appreciatively.

“I don’t know about you,” Catra says with a little smile, “but I’m seriously thirsty after all that. I’ll get us some water.”

Adora and Glimmer snuggle up as Catra heads to the kitchenette. Adora’s still sniffling a bit, and Glimmer holds her tight.

“Wow,” Adora breathes. “She really…”

“I know,” whispers Glimmer. “‘Wow’ is right.”

“You ladies talking about me?” Catra asks as she returns, voice closer to her usual irreverence. “Presenting one big-ass bottle of water for us to share.” She takes a swig and hands it to Adora, who drinks several large gulps and passes it to Glimmer.

“Come back here,” says Adora, patting the bed next to them.

“Yeah,” says Glimmer, drinking and wiping her mouth. “What are you doing over there, anyway?”

“I was getting water!” Catra protests as she settles back down, head in Adora’s lap, legs stretched out over Glimmer’s. “You just drank some! Give me more of that, by the way.”

Glimmer holds it out to her and Catra chugs half of what’s left in one go. “That’s better,” she says. “You two vixens nearly dehydrated me. It’s dangerous, hanging out with princesses.”

“‘ _Vixens_ ’?!” Adora and Glimmer repeat in unison.

“You heard m—aaahhhh! Stop it! Stop! You’ll spill the water! Cut it out! Glimmer, help! N-no, wait! Stop! That’s not fair! What are you _doing?_ Adora-aaaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a beginning, not the end.
> 
> I have plans for more in this continuity, including slice-of-life stuff and mushy poly romance stuff and more "Catra has an emotional conversation with another character and gains +5 mental health points" stuff—maybe even more smut if I get a spicy enough idea and my smut-writin' batteries recharge.
> 
> But this feels like a good moment to say:
> 
> I've never felt like this about a TV show before. I've never produced this-many-thousand words of fic in just a week and a half before. And I've never written anything this personal that wasn't a literal journal entry or maybe a poem destined for the back of a dark drawer. Posting this in public was a whole-ass vulnerability exercise all by itself. A very Catra-like part of my brain feels like you people know _way_ too much about me now.
> 
> But it's been worth it. The feedback on this series has been nothing short of overwhelming—I'm literally going to treasure your comments in a special Gmail folder forever. Thank you all for joining me on this leg of the journey, and I hope you'll stay tuned for more.
> 
> (Should I have been linking to my Tumblr this whole time? Oh well. It's @[emilythesphericalrobot](https://emilythesphericalrobot.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
